


Slight Snuggles

by Me (Welp_I_tried_my_best)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_I_tried_my_best/pseuds/Me
Summary: Deceit is cold and then Roman finds him *cue fluff*





	Slight Snuggles

Deceit was cold again. 

He wasn’t cold-blooded but because of his snake side he did get cold more often than any other sides. His room in the Dark Side’s mind palace was freezing, of course, and his cape wasn’t that thick. If it wasn’t warm he wouldn’t be creeping through the Light Side’s mind palace at 2 in the morning, no he would avoid the place at all costs because <strike>he couldn’t bear seeing them all so happy together</strike> he didn’t like the Light Sides and he had a reputation to uphold.

He knew that only Virgil would be awake now and he would be hiding in his room, too anxious of the ‘monsters’ that waited in the dark. The others would all be asleep because of, you know, actual sleep schedules and all that snazz. 

Deceit heard a stair creak under his foot and realized that he had been day-dreaming (night day-dreaming?) and he would wake the others if he continued like this. He rolled is eyes at himself and walked carefully into the sitting room. His eyes alighted on the pile of thick blankets that lay on the arm of the soft, comfy sofas. He thought about his thin, narrow mattress on his bed in the other mind palace and compared it to those sofas. The sofas won.

_If I only sleep for a couple hours then I can go before the others wake up_ he reasoned to himself, knowing that Patton woke up at 6 to cook breakfast for the others, followed closely by Logan.

With that thought he grabbed all the blankets and some pillows and settled happily into a warm cocoon. He was just closing his eyes when he heard a creak on the stairs behind him followed by a whispered curse. He watched as Roman tip-toed past him, oblivious, on his quest to the kitchen. He was going to remain silent but before he knew it he had opened his mouth and said

“You should get that stair fixed.” 

Roman whirled round and stared at Deceit. Eventually he managed to say

“What?” In is his eloquent way.

“I said, you should **totally** leave that creaky stair so it can annoy anyone who tries to sneak down the staircase.” Said Deceit sarcastically.

“Why are you down here anyway?” Asked Roman angrily.

“I was cold.” Deceit cursed himself as the truth slipped out again.  
_Urgh, curse him and curse my stupid brain, why did you do that?_  
Incredibly though Roman seemed to relax, as if he could tell that Deceit was telling the truth and asked curiously “Why did you come here, don’t you have blankets and stuff in the Dark Side’s mind palace?”

Deceit shrugged. Then, eager to change the subject, he asked why Roman was downstairs.

“Oh, I was brainstorming and I needed coffee”

“What were you brainstorming about?” Asked Deceit hoping to buy himself more time to think of a way out of this situation. He was not planning on Roman going on a rant about his song idea and how “it could be about gay Disney prince and how Thomas could maybe collab with someone to do it and how at the beginning it would start with Thomas sitting on a bench and then he would see this guy-“

As Roman became more and more enthusiastic and let his guard down more he sat down next to Deceit. As he did so Deceit stiffened but he didn’t seem notice. 

Deceit was confused. People didn’t usually speak to him, they usually glared at him, ignored him or told him to leave. They certainly didn’t sit down next to him and tell him about their ideas. He found it pleasantly novel though. He enjoyed listening to Roman, the actual idea wasn’t that bad and it could work with some tweaking from Logan, but the way Roman talked so passionately and the way that his eyes lit up and he gestured wildly as he talked all captivated Deceit and he found himself leaning into Roman and listening to his ideas and even adding a few once or twice.

“Then there’s a bit where they’re in a cinema-“ abruptly Roman stopped talking, “I’m sorry I must be boring you. I’ll leave you be” 

Deceit was half asleep against Roman and nearly fell over as Roman got up suddenly.

“Wha- no! I’m mean, no. You’re not boring,” Roman looked at him skeptically, “honest” Roman smiled slightly at that.

“M’kay” muttered Roman.

Deceit reached out and grabbed Roman’s wrist to pull him back down onto the sofa, already missing the heat of another person next to him. 

“So, what were you saying about the song thing?”

“Okay so they can be in a cinema and Thomas can, like, be watching a screen and-“ Roman got louder again as he saw that Deceit was still listening attentively and he regained some of his former enthusiasm.

Deceit sighed happily and he snuggled against Roman and listened to him babble about the Gay Disney Prince song.

***

Roman felt Deceit’s breathing even out and smiled to himself. He had always known Deceit had a soft side and it certainly was adorable. Who knew he blepped in his sleep? 

Deceit worked his head under Roman’s head, like a cat, and Roman put his arm round his shoulders. He gently stroked Deceit’s scales and had to hold back a giggle as Deceit purred and melted into his hand.

He was deliriously happy. He knew the others would listen to his ideas but he liked the way Deceit seemed to listen to him and added useful ideas that weren’t too harsh or critical on his original ideas like Virgil or Logan would do and how he seemed to understand them and the motivations behind them unlike Patton, who tried but didn’t seem to get him. Remus was out of the question, he was a horrible listener and he always blurted out disturbing ideas in the middle of Roman’s rants.

Roman was smiling to himself as he fell asleep, much like Deceit, although he didn’t know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff so aimless writing I did do and this happened. “Comment below because the human connection will make me feel like a person again” (the song for this is Fool by Cavetown, which came on as I was posting this and seemed appropriate) k love ya bai❤️


End file.
